


[Artwork] A Scottish Wedding

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Manip, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: John and Rodney are attending to Carson's wedding in Scotland...





	

 

Follow [this link](http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/johnrodneyschotfw35gqt64j.jpg) for a better resolution.


End file.
